She Was All He Ever Wanted
by LuvLife113
Summary: American Idol 10 Fiction Scotty/Lauren  She was all he had ever wanted.He only wanted to wake up to HER smile, kiss HER lips, live a life with HER. He had met her on the first day of Hollywood week and he had been in love with her ever since...
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys,  
>Okay I'm LuvLife113 (Hailey) and I have submited a few other stories to Misc. TV Shows but, I really wanted to get an American Idol Fic out there. I love Scotty and Lauren together and that is what this story is mostly about, but, there are other couples...<p>

**Title: **"She Was All He Ever Wanted"

**Rating: **T, but only for swearing

**Characters: **Lauren Alaina, Scotty McCreery, Haley Reinhart, James Durbin, Jacob Lusk, Casey Abrams, Paul McDonald, Stefano Langone, Other American Idol Season Ten Contestants (Minor Appearances), Jennifer Lopez, Randy Jackson, Steven Tyler, Ryan Seacrest

**Parings/Relationships: **Lauren/Scotty, Haley/Casey, Paul/Pia

**Summary: **She was all Scotty had ever wanted. He knew it since the day he met her, the first day of Hollywood Week. She was always blind to his obvious love, the weeks go by and everyone knows…except her. Everyone knows that "She Was All He Ever Wanted"

* * *

><p>"Scotty! Scotty McCreery where the heck are you?" Her southern accent rang through the halls of the American Idol mansion which contained the –Now Eight- season ten contestants. He laughed silently to himself as he jumped out from behind one of the couches in the Den, scaring Lauren Alaina as he burst into a fit of laughter.<p>

"You look ridiculous!" He exclaimed, clutching his side. She self-consciously touched the side of her head to find that there was still more chocolate syrup there.

"It's _YOUR_ fault!" She yelled back, hitting him on the arm

"Sorry," He apologized, hands up over his head as a few more chuckles escaped from his mouth "But you have to admit it was funny."

Lauren once again hit him on the arm "You jerk!" She exclaimed in mock-anger, this time, the corners of her mouth twitching into a smile and her blue eyes sparkling. She then started to leave the Den

"Where ya going?" Scotty questioned, a puzzled look on his face

"I need to take a shower," She patted the chocolate syrup in her hair and held an obvious look on her face

"Oh yeah…"

Lauren left the room and Scotty was sitting alone on the brown leather couch, he turned on the T.V. as Stefano and Haley came into the room, arguing as loud as always.

"Oh yeah, well what if I decided to punch you in the face?" She exclaimed, glaring up at the twenty-two year old

"What if I decided to punch _YOU_ in the face?" Stefano countered back, glaring down at the twenty year old female

"You can't do that," She said as she plopped down on the couch "I'm a girl."

"Jerkface" Stefano mumbled to her, sitting on the couch which Scotty was sitting on

"That's your best comeback?" Haley questioned with an eyebrow raised

"I'm sitting next to a seventeen year old kid, so, yes."

Scotty rolled his eyes as the two young-adults who were arguing…again. Stefano and Haley absolutely HATED each other, they didn't really get along and they were always seen arguing. Casey always sided with Haley, James sided with Stefano, Jacob claimed he "Didn't want to get involved", Paul usually sided with Stefano, and Lauren and himself sat back and watched the show…It happened at least once a day.

"The kids thinking don't disrupt him!" Stefano exclaimed towards Haley who was asking him something, the two ended up knocking Scotty out of his thoughts whether they knew it or not. He looked towards them and they looked back.

"Watcha' thinking 'bout _Loverboy_?" Haley taunted as Scotty's face blushed lightly, even if he wasn't thinking about Lauren. It was terrible that two people in the mansion knew who he loved, but Haley and Stefano? Those were the two worst people to know.

"How stupid you are," Stefano answered for him, dodging the pillow that was thrown at him by Haley

"What about Lauren?" Haley added her lips quirking into a smile "I heard you had a chocolate syrup war with her earlier today…"

"Shut up." Scotty said with a tad bit of humor in his voice, he hated getting picked on but he loved to recall himself and Lauren's "Moments"

"Whateves, Loverboy." She stood up and brushed off the invisible dust that was on the bottom of her white shorts "Come on Langone, let's go annoy Durbin."

"Or you could go make-out with Casey and I could stay here with my bud Scotty."

Stefano and Scotty high-fived as Haley's face turned bright red, her turn to feel embarrassed. "Come on!" She exclaimed and Stefano rolled his eyes, but, reluctantly agreed.

"See ya later Scotty,"

Scotty waved to his two fellow contestants as they left him in the peace and quiet to really sit down and think about his love life.

* * *

><p>Soooooo, thats it.<p>

Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2: Top 8

**Hey, Hey  
>Okay, you guys are AMAZING! ELEVEN REVIEWS! I adore all of you! So, I had to get another chapter out...hopefully, this one is a little longer! <strong>

**Okay, so the story is kind of in Scotty's POV…but not like "I" or "Mine". It's in 3****rd**** person but they are Scotty's thoughts.**

**Disclaimer…doesn't own characters or songs. Only own plot.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>She grew up on a side of the road <em>**  
><strong><em><br>Where the church bells ring and strong love grows_**

**_She grew up good _**  
><strong><em><br>She grew up slow _**  
><strong><em><br>Like American honey_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Wednesday April 13, 2011**  
><strong>

"Happy Wednesday," Paul cheered shining his bright smile and walking into the kitchen where the American Idol Top Eight were sitting and eating breakfast

"Happy?" Lauren questioned, with a raised eyebrow "Last time I checked, one of us is getting eliminated tomorrow."

Paul shrugged his shoulders and sat on the stool next to Casey, at the end of the line. "What's for breakfast?" He questioned, looking around at the Idols. Haley was spooning cereal into her mouth with a half-dead look on her face, Casey and James had made pancakes and were now throwing bits and pieces at each other, Stefano had a piece of toast, Jacob was chewing on a bagel, and Scotty and Lauren were eating chocolate chip cookies while glancing at the other every few seconds. Paul paused as he saw what the two teens were eating and gave them a questioning look.

"No one was cooking us anything, so, we decided to eat cookies." Lauren explained, half-chewing one while she was talking

Scotty laughed to himself as the sixteen year old girl explained her reasoning. Lauren was absolutely hilarious and always brought her funny and outgoing personality, yet another reason why Scotty had fallen in love with her. He looked to his left and saw Lauren smiling her cheeky smile at Paul, a signal that she had won him over and then he wouldn't stop the two from enjoying their cookies.

"You're really weird," He said, looking at her "You know that, right?"

She nodded her head and swallowed her last cookie "Yup!" She exclaimed brightly and the two laughed as the rest of the Idols rolled their eyes at the teens who were acting very "Childish"

Within the next five minutes, the idols finished their breakfasts and ran up to their rooms for last minute preparations before they had to take a limo to the theater for last minute rehearsals and preparations for the night.

* * *

><p>Scotty walked into the room that he shared with Casey and hopped onto his bed, he grabbed his little basketball that a fan sent him and started tossing it up and down; hoping it would relieve some of his "Wednesday Night Jitters". Casey walked into the room soon after and stared at Scotty for a second, watching him<p>

"Can I help you?" Scotty finally asked, catching the basketball and then sitting up and turning towards Casey

"Yes actually," Casey said matter-of-fact-like "Haley just told me something…I need you to tell me if it is true or not."

Scotty stared at Casey in shock. Scotty knew what Haley told him and frankly, he was pissed "What was it?" He questioned

"Haley told me you like Lauren."

_Shit, _Scotty thought to himself, _Casey, Haley, AND Stefano know. _"I don't know what you're talking about." Scotty said, a blush rising to his face

"Okay," Casey said skeptically as Scotty ran out of the room and he followed "Let's believe that!"

The two of them ran down the long hallway towards the stairs, making the other idols come out of their rooms to watch their chase happen. "Oh, hey Lauren!" Casey called out as the two of them passed her and Haley's room, he waved to her and she waved back.

"IDOLS!" Their stage manager, Christy, called out as the eight idols finally grouped up at the door and walked to the limo. By then, it was around 10:30 and they had about nine hours until the live performances. Of course, they did have to do photo shoots, interviews, rehearsals, hair, makeup, and wardrobe in the next nine hours so they couldn't really be just sitting around and doing nothing.

* * *

><p>Scotty was currently pacing around the Idol Lounge as Paul, James, Casey, and Haley were rehearsing, Jacob was picking out his wardrobe, Stefano was doing something in his dressing room, and Lauren was sitting on her purple couch, watching him.<p>

"Nervous for tonight, Cowboy?" She questioned. Scotty nodded and Lauren moved her legs over so there was enough room for him, she patted the couch "Come talk to me."

"I'm nervous about the song…I'm guess I'm also nervous about going home. When Pia got eliminated last week," He paused and looked over to Lauren who was listening, or at least looked like she was listening. When you had friends like Stefano and Casey…it was a treat if someone at least LOOKED like they were listening in the Idol Mansion "Well, I guess it kind of hit me that anyone could go home at anytime, you know?"

Lauren nodded her head, her blonde locks shaking up and down as she did so "I would hate for you to go home…for anyone to go home,"

Scotty smiled, she said she would hate for HIM to go home. "Right, I mean, who else would you go to school with?"

"Exactly!"

The two laughed for a moment before going into an awkward silence, well, until Haley, James, and Stefano walked in "Hey!" Haley called out, waving to them as she sat on one of the chairs next to the couch

"How'd your rehearsal go?" Lauren question, looking over to Haley

"Pretty good, how was yours?"

"Good," Lauren replied "It's gonna be sad when one of us has to go home tomorrow."

The five sat in an awkward silence, at least, until Stefano spoke up "I hope that it is Haley," The group went silent for a moment, then Haley spun around to look at Stefano and started telling him off while James, Lauren, and Scotty tried to control their laughter. Key word: Tried.

"That is SO not nice!" Haley exclaimed, hitting Stefano on the shoulder

"You can't hurt me Haley," Stefano teased, leaning back onto the chair he was sitting on "I have sick nasty muscles."

"I hate you."

"Tell me something I don't know babe, tell me something I don't know." With that, Haley left the room, clearly pissed off. Lauren and Scotty were staring open-mouthed at Stefano as James laughed at his roommate. Stefano looked at the two teens "What?" He shrugged his shoulders "It is pretty fun pissing Haley off."

* * *

><p>"Scotty you were amazing!" Lauren praised as soon as he walked off of the stage, filled with relief at being done for one more week.<p>

"Thanks Laur," Scotty replied, giving her a hug as the two walked to the Coca-Cola Lounge to sit and finish watching four of the other idols perform.

"Who'd you thinks going to go home?" Lauren asked shyly, looking over to Scotty every few seconds

"I don't know. Not you, you did really well." Scotty said, looking over at Lauren when he wasn't looking at her

"Thanks Scotty," She replied with a genuine smile "I don't think you're gonna go home either."

The two sat in silence, looking at each other when the other wasn't looking and stealing glances at the screen every so often to catch what the other idols were doing on stage.

"You excited for our duet tomorrow?" Scotty finally questioned, to which Lauren nodded enthusiastically. "Me too."

"I totally love the song," Lauren added in as Scotty nodded his head. The duo was singing _American Honey _by Lady Antebellum

"We are gonna rock it, too." Scotty said, stretching out on the couch that he and Lauren were sitting on "We did amazing on our last duet."

Lauren nodded again, and then glanced at the clock sitting on the wall. The show was almost over and the Idols had to get changed for interviews "I got to go get changed for the Interviews, see you later Scotty." She said, giving him a hug

"Bye Lauren," Scotty said, returning the hug and then waving as the girl he loved walked gracefully out of the room. Scotty sat on the couch as Stefano walked in.

"Good job tonight bro," Stefano said as the two pounded knuckles

"Thanks," Scotty replied "Lauren told me that too."

"Oh snap!" Stefano cried out in mock-happiness "Lauren told Scotty that he did an amazing job! The church bells are ringing! Angels are singing! I'm gonna go shopping for a wedding rin-"

"Shut up!" Scotty cried, clasping a hand over the older boy's mouth

"Sorry." Stefano said, holding in a laugh "I get a little carried away sometimes."

"A little?" Scotty asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yup!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ooh There's a wild, wild whisper <em>**  
><strong><em><br>Blowing in the wind _**  
><strong><em><br>Calling out my name like a long lost friend _**  
><strong><em><br>Oh I miss those days as the years go by _**  
><strong><em><br>Oh nothin's sweeter than summer time _**  
><strong><em><br>And American honey _**  
><strong><em><br>And American honey_**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Will be the Elimination Day, then there will probably one or two chapters for days during the week, and then Live Shows, then Elimination...get it? Sounds cool? Any ideas about that?<strong>

**Update Day: Arg...arg...arg. Depends on Reviews...but, probably by Friday or Saturday. Or Sunday. Or Monday. Idunknow...whenever I'm free, I guess**

**Song: American Honey by Lady Antebellum**

**REVIEW PLEASE! LUV YOU GUYS! **


	3. Chapter 3: Haley tries to Help

**Hey Peoples,  
>Okay...another chapter for all you amazing reviews, readers, and just plain people out there! You guys are AMAZINGLY awesome! I was also asked in a PM if I would be writing another story...I said maybe, once school got out. I want your guyes opinion thought...should I do another American Idol Fanfic? It probably wouldn't be a McLaina one...maybe no pairings at all...maybe it would be a friendship or somethin'. Anyways, what do you guys think?<br>Okay, enough of me and my rambleness:**

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>Here we go again<br>****_

_ ****I kinda wanna be more than friends  
><strong>**_

**So take it easy on me  
><strong>

**I'm afraid you're never satisfied**

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday April 14, 2011<strong>  
><strong>Top 8 Results<strong>

"_Like American Honey…_" Scotty and Lauren sang in sync as they stood in the center of the American Idol stage, practicing for the live show later that night.

"Sick, Scotty, sick," Lauren exclaimed as the two high-fived and then handed off their microphones to the next duet waiting to practice –Haley and Casey- "Good luck!" Lauren cheered

"Totally," Scotty added, following her out off of the stage

"Stay and watch Laur," Haley exclaimed, grabbing the southern blonde's arm and nodding in the direction of the seats.

"Okay," Lauren said with a shrug "Wanna come with, Scotty?"

"Sure." The country boy answered as the two claimed front-row seats in the theater, right next to the judge's chairs and a row in front of the "Boy Band" who were singing a quartet that night; Jacob, James, Stefano, and Paul.

"It's the two children!" James exclaimed, ruffling both the teens hair as the two glared at the older man behind them

"Never," Lauren stared, fixing her hair back to its original place "Do that again. Just don't."

"You're such a girl Lauren," Jacob laughed as the sixteen year old rolled her eyes and turned towards the stage where Haley and Casey were currently starting to sing

"Did you know that Rihanna is performing tonight?" Stefano questioned, the five other Idols sitting there shushed him "Also, Kelly Clarkson and Jason Aldean." He continued, being completely rude to Haley and Casey who were doing an amazing job on stage.

"_**Shut up!"**_Lauren hissed, motioning to the stage in front of her "People are _trying _to sing up there."

Stefano shrugged his shoulders innocently "Sorry," He mumbled

"Mama Lauren wins again," Scotty whispered teasingly to the blonde next to him, she nudged him the side of his stomach

"Shut up," She replied playfully and he poked her in the side

"Nope."

The two laughed quietly as Casey and Haley walked off of the stage, hand-in-hand, "Good job!" Lauren congratulated, the five boys following likewise

"Paul, Jacob, James, and Stefano!" One of the stage assistants called "You're up!"

The four boys walked to the stage while Haley and Casey sat where they were sitting. Within the next few seconds they were having a heart-to-heart type conversation…and Scotty and Lauren didn't want to see it.

"Wanna go grab something to eat, or like, leave this…area?" Scotty question, standing up. Lauren nodded eagerly and then the two walked backstage to the lounge.

* * *

><p>Scotty and Lauren had sung their duet first, and of course, it was amazing. The judges loved it, little girls screamed, and the older fans were on their feet clapping. After the duet, the Idols watched the American Idol Behind-The-Scenes clip. It was actually pretty funny to watch over, it showed Haley, Scotty, James, and Stefano being transformed into zombies and then it showed how they made the video.<p>

"The make-up was terrible," Scotty whispered to Lauren and Stefano while the video was playing, Stefano nodded, agreeing.

"Little Miss Girly-Girl loved it, though." Stefano added, jabbing a finger in the direction of the stage where Casey, Haley, and their music act were standing and trying to get ready for their performance.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Lauren whispered as the actual music video started to play. Stefano shrugged his shoulders and the Idols turned their attention towards the screen. The concept was a cool idea; the Idols were singing _Animal _by Neon Trees and half were zombies, the others were humans. The zombies wanted the car to listen to music, the final product turned out amazingly.

"Nice video," Ryan commented and then turned towards the stage "It's now Haley and Casey's time to shine!"

The duo was pretty good, they fit well together because they both had rough voices and were amazing at scat-singing. They also, of course, had that romantic connection to help them.

"Nice!" Haley exclaimed high-fiving the curly haired man standing next to her. The judges commented on the duet and then it was time for the first of the results tonight.

"Good luck Lauren," Scotty said as the two walked center-stage with Haley and Casey

"Thanks," She smiled towards him "You too."

* * *

><p>Scotty was the first one safe, Lauren soon after. Haley was in the bottom three and Casey had also been safe.<p>

"Dude!" Stefano exclaimed as another behind-the-scenes video was being played and the seven were sitting on the blue couches "You just like admitted that you two were dating on live T.V!"

Casey's face turned into a look of shock and he glanced towards the girl sitting on the other side of the stage, a look of worry on her face. "It's cool Case," Lauren reassured "No one could really understand anything; it was just a simple hug and a high-five."

"He hugged her for like a minute." Stefano retorted, rolling his eyes

Lauren looked over to Scotty for help, "Please," She pleaded "Tell your friend to shut up."

Scotty looked towards Stefano "Shut up."

* * *

><p>"It's Kelly Clarkson!" Lauren exclaimed excitedly, pointing towards the stage. The guys, who had been engrossed in a conversation, turned towards where Lauren was pointing and saw the first two of the performers tonight.<p>

"Did you know that she tweeted that she thinks I'm 'Yummy'?" Casey questioned. The others stared at him for a second before bursting out in laughter.

"You?" James exclaimed, clutching his side "Yummy?"

"Hey!" Casey exclaimed, defensively "It was what the first American Idol said!"

"Whatever Abrams, whatever."

After Kelly and Jason was another commercial break, and then finally the boys. They did okay; they had already formed a "Group" back in the basement of the mansion. After the singing was another result, Stefano and Paul were to join Haley in the bottom three.

"I don't want to be the only girl left," Lauren whispered to Scotty as he held her hand encouragingly

"You won't be." He promised as the final results were made.

In the end, Paul was to go home. He sang his last song _Maggie May _and said his goodbyes. There was an hour of Interviews and then the Top 8 would be together one last time at the Idol Mansion for an hour.

* * *

><p>"Paul!" Haley exclaimed, giving him a bone-crushing hug as soon as he walked through the mansion doors "I'm going to miss you SO much!"<p>

"Me too Pauliedee, me too." James added, hugging him as soon as he was released of Haley's tight grip.

"I'll see you guys in like six weeks," He exclaimed, holding up his hands to signal them to stop. "I love you all so much, thanks for being her for me."

Paul quickly packed his belonging as the Idols sat in the den for him, waiting. "I'm gonna miss Paulie," Lauren said, sniffiling out the last of her tears as she buried her head in Scotty's shoulder. He patted her back in a loving way.

"It'll be okay," He comforted her "You'll see him soon."

The banging of a suitcase on the stairs was heard and everyone jumped up to hug Paul one last time. He started with Stefano "I'm gonna miss you buddy!" He exclaimed, giving a bearhug to his prankster buddy. He then moved on to Jacob "You were my roommate. Keep the room clean." He warned as the two hugged. "Love you James," He said, high-fiving the rocker "You too Abrams, keep Haley in line." Haley blushed at that last comment and Casey smiled a goofy grin. "Haley, you keep Abrams in line." He hugging her and moved onto Lauren "I love you Laur, don't cry because of me. I'll see you soon." He promised, hugging the teenaged blonde. Lastly, was Scotty "Go after her," He whispered into the Country Boy's ear. With that, Paul left the mansion forever, leaving 6 out of the 7 idols sad and one of the idols open-mouthed in shock.

"You okay?" Lauren questioned, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Scotty nodded, and then hugged the blonde.

"Just a little upset," He replied and then was released "Also tired, I'm gonna go to bed…anyone else?"

"Me too, we have school tomorrow and all." Lauren said with a yawn "Night guys,"

"Night," The others replied as the two country stars walked up the long case of stairs.

"They have to get together," Haley mumbled to Casey "I'll make sure of it, even if it's the last thing I do." Casey looked over to his girlfriend to see a tint of excitement in her eyes. She meant well, all she wanted was for the two teens to be happy.

"I'll help," Casey added as the two walked to the den, scheming of ways to pair the newest idol couple together.

"We'll call them…McLaina!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Here we are again<em>  
><strong>

**_I feel the chemicals kickin' in_  
><strong>

**_It's gettin' heavier_  
><strong>

**_I wanna run and hide_  
><strong>

**_I wanna run and hide_**

* * *

><p><strong>Update Date: Ehhhh I have finals coming up...MAYBE next weekend...or sometime during the week<br>Song: Animal by Neon Trees**

**Okay, not my best chapter ever...but its something :)  
><strong>**Please review and tell me your ideas about if I should do another fic...  
><strong>**Thanks! Review! Luv You Guys!  
>Hailey (LuvLife113)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Up With BFF's

**Hey Guys,  
>Okayyyy so I finally updated! I was sick today :( So I was all like "You know what, I'll update!" Because I'm going away this weekend and yeah so I won't be able to write so I updated before I left!<br>Thanks SO much for the reviews!  
>Oh, guess what? My cousin's House-Cleaner personally knows Scotty! She used to be like his neighbor or something!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own American Idol FOX owns them, nor, do I own the contestants**

* * *

><p>Saturday April 16, 2011<br>**Confessional Day For Top Seven**

"What are you gonna say about me?" Casey questioned while the Idols were waiting for the director to set up the booth.

"I'm going to say that you're an idiot!" Stefano exclaimed, patting Casey's red hair. Casey glared at Stefano for a moment before rolling his eyes and then Stefano getting pulled into the booth to talk about Haley.

The six other contestants stood in silence so that they could hear the twenty year old talk "She's a brat…" Haley stood; open-mouthed as they listened to him continue "We have a love-hate relationship."

"Mostly hate," Haley mumbled under her breath and Casey put a reassuring arm over her tensed up shoulders. Haley looked over to him for a second and then rested her head on his shoulder, glaring at Stefano as he walked out.

Soon enough, the group was done with Haley and had moved onto Casey. There was a beard and a small plastic instrument to play. James was in the booth, making fun of Casey and as a joke, he walked in. "You think that's funny?" He questioned

"Yeah," James answered, laughing "Yeah I do."

Casey then slapped him on the cheek "Oh, we got some bitch-slapping all up in here!" Haley exclaimed to Lauren as the two girls laughed in the corner.

They soon got done with Jacob and James, and then Stefano, and Lauren and Scotty were right after. They had gotten called outside to do some footage out there and they were then finally done for the "Extra" footage, leaving them about an hour or two to hang out on the beach.

* * *

><p>"Haley!" Lauren exclaimed, getting the older girls attention "Come build a sandcastle with me!"<p>

The curly blonde raised an eyebrow at the southern-native and then looked over the brim of her sunglasses "Aren't like…two year olds supposed to play with sandcastles?" She asked coolly and Lauren shrugged her shoulders "Why don't you get Scotty to build it with you," She suggested, motioning to the boy tossing a football up in the air

"Hey Scotty!" Lauren exclaimed, calling the seventeen year olds attention "Wanna build a sandcastle with me?"

The boy nodded eagerly, walking over to the spot where Lauren was sitting. "Haley didn't want to?" He questioned

"Yup," She giggled before continuing "That's why I called her 'Ms. Sassy Pants' on the film earlier today,"

"I called you 'Ms. Chatterbox," Scotty said, laughing as Lauren pouted her lip like a little two year old at him

"I don't know what you are talking about," She exclaimed as she quickly changed her frown into a full-blown grin

"I'm pretty sure you do." Scotty stated, hiding a smirk and gathering sand up to start building the castle. Lauren smiled a cheeky grin at him and then gathered up some of the brown mush into her hands and patted it down onto of where Scotty had put his.

"I called Stefano a flirt," Lauren added and Scotty nodded, agreeing

"They will probably kill us when they play them…" He trailed off and the two looked towards the elder Idols sitting on chairs about twenty feet away.

"Totally."

"Watch out!" Casey exclaimed as he poured a bucket of water on the teen's heads and then was pushed into the shallow water by James

"Ohmygod!" Lauren shrieked and she brought her hands to her head. She smirked and whispered into Scotty's ear as the two got off of their knees and gathered handfuls of sand into their hands. They chucked the wet grains towards the two older boys and soon enough, there was a full-blown sand fight with the Top Seven.

"Oh you guys are SO dead!" Haley exclaimed and she started chucking more sand, the fight finally being interrupted by Christy who was telling them that it was time to go.

* * *

><p>"KAREN!" Haley exclaimed as soon as the Top Seven walked through the doors at the Idol Mansion, shocked to see that the other six Idols were sitting on the stools for the kitchen.<p>

"HALEY!" The brown-haired Puerto Rican exclaimed, giving a bear hug to her previous roommate.

"Why are you here?" Stefano asked, grabbing an apple from the food bowl on the counter

"We got asked to perform at the results show!" Pia exclaimed, explaining for the group of Karen, Ashton, Paul, Thia, Naima, and herself.

"That's so exciting!" Haley shrieked, hugging her former roommate again. "She a room with me, Kar?"

"Well duh!" Karen exclaimed and the two grabbed Karen's luggage and ran up the stairs, preparing for a full six days of fun.

"You still with me, Thia?" Lauren questioned the girl closest to her age and whom she had become almost BFF's with

"Totally," The dark-haired girl answered and they too ran up the stairs, leaving Paul to join with Jacob again and Naima, Ashton, and Pia to room.

* * *

><p>"So," Thia exclaimed with excitement as the fifteen and sixteen year olds entered their room "Scotty ask you out yet?"<p>

Lauren chucked his special tye-died pillow at the younger girl "I'm telling you! He doesn't like me!"

"Yes he does." Thia argued with a roll of the eyes "Ask _anyone_!"

"I just don't think he likes me." Lauren stated, jumping onto Thia's bed "I only see him as a friend,"

"Whatever," Thia said with a wave of her hand, brushing off the topic "How's life going in the Idol Mansion?"

"Well," Lauren paused, recalling the events since Thia had left two weeks ago. "Casey and Haley are majorly in love with each other, Paul was depressed when Pia left, and uh…that's it."

"Casey and Haley?" Thia exclaimed, laughing as soon as the words came out from her mouth. She leaned back on the light blue bedspread "Have you seen them make out?"

"Yes!" Lauren exclaimed and the two girls rose into a fit of laughter, spending the rest of the night laughing and catching up on each other's life since the past two weeks when they had last saw each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<br>Update: Ehhh next weekend...probs**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I HEART ALL OF YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5: Embarrasment

Disclaimer: Me no own, the Blind Side, Hey Soul Sister, American Idol, So What...and yeah

Okay, I love you guys so much! To all of you who have reviewed since the beginning...you are amazing! And to all my reviewers: You are also amazing! School is almost out so I get to update even more! Hope this story still intrests you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<br>****Tuesday April 19****th****, 2011  
><strong>**Day Before Top 7 Live Show**

Thia shrugged her shoulders absentmindedly as the rest of the Idols gathered around the stools of the island in the Idol Kitchen 'Sorry' Lauren mouthed back to her before getting whisked away by Pia and Haley, who wanted her to help make breakfast for the Idols

"Girls cook," Stefano argued "Boys, we stand there and look hot." Lauren glanced towards the older boy who was flexing his muscles

"That is the most sexist comment I have ever heard in my life." She said simply and with a flick of the wrist, chucked a bit of the pancake batter at his head

Paul grabbed Stefano's arms before he could fight back against the sixteen year old girl "You deserved that, dude."

Lauren nodded in agreement, giggling, as Casey and Scotty walked down the mansion stairs. They were the last idols to wake up and get ready for the day. Lauren sighed, that day was full of rehearsals, rehearsals, and even _more _rehearsals. It would be exhausting and she was _not _excited for it. On the plus side, though, they would get to hang out in the Coca-Cola lounge when they weren't rehearsing.

"Lauren!" Pia exclaimed, knocking the teen out of her daydreams and diving to turn off the griddle in front of her, which five pancakes were burning on. "Are you okay?"

Lauren's face when flushed red and she was still holding the bowl which was half full of pancake batter. "Uh…yeah," She stammered out, looking down at the bowl she was holding. She didn't like being the center of attention, at least, not when she was majorly embarrassed.

"Nice Alaina, nice," Stefano teased, smirking at the teenage girl. Lauren looked up at the older boy for a moment, smiled a slight smile, and then looked back down. She was still blushing.

"It's cool Lauren; why don't you sit down and we'll just get Naima to make our pancakes." Casey said encouragingly, taking the bowl from Lauren's hands and placing it on the counter. He then pulled out a stool for Lauren to sit at, right in the middle of himself and Scotty –On purpose, of course-

Lauren smiled shyly at Scotty as he smiled back at her, the two having a "Connection" before rudely getting interrupted by Pia laying two plates of food right in front of them. The Idols quietly ate their breakfast, not much communication going on between the Top Thirteen. Stefano, Scotty, Haley, Casey, Jacob, James, and Lauren herself were all thinking about the next day, wondering if they would make it to the Top 6. A dream that would soon be a reality for six of them, it would make their lives. Paul, Pia, Thia, Naima, Ashton, and Karen were all thinking about their performance on the results show, wondering if it would make the country rethink their decisions.

_Ring Ring_

The Idols glanced around the island at each other, wondering whose phone had just buzzed, signaling a text. Lauren slyly pulled her phone out of her pocked and held it on her lap, looking down to it.

"Who's…Alex?" Casey asked, looking obnoxiously over the southern girl's phone and then locking eyes with her.

"No one," Lauren replied hastily, shoving the pink cased object into her short purple shorts and placing her fork down back to her place, "I'm done." She placed the plate with remains of scrambled egg into the sink and left the room, leaving twelve other people in a mixed wave of feelings

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"You gonna tell me who Alex is?" Thia questioned, popping her feet up onto the coffee table that was in front of the furry purple couch that Lauren had claimed 'Hers' since the Top 24.

Thia smirked at the southern blonde who was blushing a bright red and looking down at her lap, fiddling with her fingers. "No one," Lauren mumbled, looking anywhere **but **at the fifteen year old girl sitting next to her.

"Okay…" Thia replied, trailing off and grabbing a coke from the snack table "I don't believe you, though." Lauren held up her hands to catch the canned object that Thia was about to toss at her. She caught it and popped it open, she then signaled with a wave of her hand for Thia to come over to her.

"He's this guy that I dated…it's a long story, but basically, I dated him." She whispered to Thia who was leaning over Lauren with a shocked look on her face.

"You gonna tell me the story?" She pushed, shoving the blonde's legs off of the couch and sitting where they had been. Lauren opened her mouth to reply, but, quickly shut it when Scotty, Casey, Haley, and James had entered the room.

"They need you out there, Thia." Haley said and Thia moved off the couch and walked out the door to the stage. Lauren put her legs back where Thia had been sitting, only to get them pushed off again by Scotty.

"Nooooo," Lauren whined and Scotty smirked, shaking his head and continuing to sit where the blonde's legs had been. She let him sit down and then rested her legs on his lap, no knowing how many butterflies were fluttering inside the country-boys stomach.

Lauren sighed and turned her head towards the monitor which was projecting the eliminated contestants practicing their song for the results show "So What" by P!nk. She had a confused expression on her face and was completely oblivious to the looks that Haley, James, and Casey were sharing. All three of them knowing that Scotty liked Lauren and all three of them knowing that Scotty was probably buzzing with emotions right now.

Lauren, on the other hand, was thinking heavily about her earlier experience from that day. The text she had received was from her ex-boyfriend, well actually, on and off boyfriend Alex. It had said that he wanted her back, she hadn't responded yet. She was thinking about what to say. Alex was an amazing kid, smart, funny, handsome. He was also a player, and could be a jerk. Lauren also thought about what Thia had told her, that Scotty liked her. She didn't know what to do, right now, her plan was to avoid Alex at all costs.

"Haley and Lauren, come on. It's time for Hey Soul Sister!" Stefano called from out in the hall. Haley and Lauren exchanged glances and then Lauren removed her legs from Scotty's lap.

"See ya later," The two called out, walking to the stage.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"I'm tired," Lauren cried, flopping onto the couch in the living room of the Idol Mansion. A day full of rehearsals could take a lot out of a teenager's body and Lauren's was no exception.

"I wanna watch a movie," Haley announced, sitting on one of the beanbag chairs; Casey occupying the one next to her and then Scotty and Thia coming in and taking spots on the huge couch which Lauren was lying on.

"Where is everyone else?" Thia asked wearily, taking her head off of one of the rests for about a second and then putting it back.

"Sleeping, eating food, or sleeping." Haley explained, full of energy and ready to go. Casey was in the middle of picking out a movie and Thia had resigned to the smaller couch, letting Scotty and Lauren lay near each other of the bigger one.

"Let's watch…The Blind Side," Casey suggested, to which the other four agreed, and then he popped it into the DVD player. A picture soon appearing on the 24" flat screen.

"I'm going to end up falling asleep," Lauren warned about halfway through the movie, her eyes were fluttering and she was about to fall into a sleep.

"Just lay on Scotty or something," Haley suggested with a wave of her hand, both her and her boyfriend were heavily intrigued by the movie. Lauren shrugged her shoulders and laid down near where Scotty was sitting, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You care?" She asked sleepily and he shrugged his shoulders without moving her head much. Thia had left for her room about half an hour earlier and the two on the couch were both close to sleeping.

"Night…" Lauren whispered and fell asleep on Scotty's shoulder, him following soon afterwards.

When the movie was over, Haley and Casey turned on the lights to see Scotty and Lauren sleeping with her head on his shoulder and their chests rising and falling in rhythm. "Leave 'em be." Haley sleepily said and the two walked up the stairs to get ready for the show the next day.

* * *

><p>So thats it...please review!<p>

LuvLife113 (Hailey)

**AND IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS OR IF THEY WANT SOMETHING TO HAPPEN! PM ME OR LEAVE THEM IN A REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Top 7

**Hey guys :),**  
><strong>Okay...I know that this is kinda late...I'M SO SORRY!<strong>  
><strong>I want to thank all of you reviewers and readers SO SO SO much! Luv you guys!<strong>  
><strong>Also, this story is going to be about thirty chapters...I think. I have it kinda planned out...you guys care if its that long?<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own American Idol**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<br>****April 20****th****, 2011  
><strong>**Top Seven Live Show**

Lauren opened her sleepy eyes to see Scotty's face about two centimeters away from her. She nudged him slightly and his eyes fluttered open, looking at the blonde girl in front of him.

"We feel asleep on the couch?" He questioned, to which Lauren nodded slightly "What time is it?"

"Like three-thirty," Lauren mumbled, still half-dead "I'm tired, can we just fall back asleep?"

"Sure," Scotty replied and let the blonde rest her head on his shoulder and the two closed their eyes, falling asleep for at least another four hours.

"Whoa!" Stefano yelled four hours later at seven-thirty, awakening the two teens sleeping on the couch "What's going on all up in here?" James came into the room after Stefano's outburst, carrying a bottle of water and raising an eyebrow at the country boy

"Yeah? What's going on?"

"We feel asleep on the couch while watching a movie with Casey and Haley." Scotty said with a bit of anger in his voice, and, a tad bit of noticeable sleepiness. He then looked towards Lauren, hoping that she would back him up

"Yeah..." She looked towards the three boys in the room "What?"

"Nothing," Stefano said mysteriously, before smirking and then leaving the room "Nothing at all!" He called from the hallway. James rolled his eyes at his roommate and followed him out the door

"Sorry 'bout him, guys." He paused and then looked towards the two teens "You should probably get ready, though, we're leaving for the studio in about twenty or thirty minutes." He left the room and Lauren turned to look towards Scotty. She lifted the purple blanket off of herself and opened her mouth.

"I'm going to go get ready, thanks for letting me sleep on you." There was an awkward pause while their faces turned red "Sorry…that turned out wrong…thanks for letting me lay my head on your shoulder." She tried again with a smile

"No problem, Lai-Lai." The country-boy replied as she left the room and he laid his head back on the large couch "No problem Lai-Lai? What the _hell _was I thinking?"

* * *

><p>"So…you feel asleep with Scotty last night?" Haley whispered to Lauren in the limo which the Top 13 girls occupied on the way to the Idol Studio.<p>

Lauren hit Haley on the arm and gave her a look, telling her to shut-up in front of the other five girls. "Yeah, cause _someone _didn't wake us up."

"But you were too cute!" Haley squealed back, ignoring the look she got from Pia.

Lauren glared at the curly-haired female sitting to her right and then turned away, tuning into Thia and Naima's conversation. "I'm _so _excited to perform tomorrow night!" Thia exclaimed to which Naima nodded

"I totally missed the stage; home life is so boring compared to this." Naima agreed

"At least you don't have to go to school," Thia pointed out and Naima again nodded in agreement.

"Yo," Haley whispered to Lauren, nudging her in the side "Look what Casey just sent me." Lauren peered over Haley's shoulder to take a look at her phone, currently showing a video of Scotty and Stefano rapping to a song on the radio.

"He's such an idiot," Lauren whispered, chuckling as she did so

"Well, pretty soon he's gonna be your idiot." Haley said slyly and Lauren hit her for like, the twentieth time today

"Shut up!" She exclaimed as a blush rose to her face and then limo pulled into the Idol Studio parking lot.

XxXxXxXxX

Lauren turned towards one of the assistant managers in the hallway "Where's Scotty?" She questioned, seeing as she had already checked in his dressing room and he was no place to be found. It was about 15 minutes until show-time and the duo had a special ritual, they had always visited each other and wished each other luck before the show.

"I don't know Sweets, sorry." The women replied, Lauren fingered her hair for a second and stood in place to try and think where he would be. She then made a beeline for Casey's dressing room. She opened the door and found Scotty and Casey, shooting hoops on Casey's small basketball hoop.

"LAUREN!" Casey exclaimed, jumping up and giving her a huge hug. Casey was always crazy, but, he was extra crazy right before he got on stage. He called them 'Last minute nerves'

"Calm down there Casey-Boy," Lauren said in a motherly-tone while she patted his head. She then turned towards Scotty "Good luck," She said with her arms open. He gratefully accepted and hugged her.

"You too, Laur." He whispered into the southern girl's ear.

"Break it up! Break it up!" Stefano exclaimed obnoxiously, walking into the room. Lauren and Scotty jumped apart, their faces as red as tomatoes.

"Really Stefano?" Scotty asked with gritted teeth, "Really?"

"So, you two get to-" He was cut off my Casey placing a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry 'bout that." The bass player said awkwardly. He turned towards Stefano "You had a fly on your mouth…let's, er…go kill it?" His statement turned into more of a question but Casey was already pulling Stefano out the door before he could reply.

_What? _Lauren thought to herself _What's that supposed to mean? _

Scotty turned to say something to Lauren but found himself gazing into her light blue eyes as she was already looking up to him. "What was he talking about?" She asked softly, playing with a piece of her straightened blonde hair.

"It was…" Scotty paused in mid-thought _What? _Lauren wanted to scream, but, held it in and continued to look up at Scotty with her wide blue eyes. "It was a big, huge, secret that you can't find out about!" He answered playfully, poking her in the side with a huge grin on her face.

"Scotty!" She exclaimed, playfully hitting him on the side.

"You know you love it," He shot back and the two walked out into the hall and were quickly being ushered to the stage by Idol producers, managers, and stage hands. "Good luck," He whispered and she replied the same seconds before the camera's turned on.

_I think I might be falling for him…I just might be. Maybe everything that everyone said was right…maybe it's okay if I do…_

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooo thats it :)<br>Please review! Luv you all SO much!  
>LuvLife113 (Hailey)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Song Choices and Duets

**Hey, Hey**

**Again, you guys are all FREAKING AMAZING! Thank you to all my reviewers! And Subscribers! And readers! And Fav Storyers (Idk if thats a word...) I love you all SOOOOOOOOOOOO much!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own American Idol...this <em>is <em>somewhat fictional, I do not own Carole King, or Chocolate Cheerios, or any of the songs in _Italics. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<br>****April 22****nd****, 2011  
><strong>**Song Choices**

"Ohmygod you do not know how _happy _I am that Stefano is gone!" Haley exclaimed as she walked down the stairs into the Idol kitchen. Yes, just the night before Stefano had been eliminated from the competition. The kicked off Idols had proven a point during their song and everyone (except Haley and especially James) was heartbroken when the twenty-two year old male had left the Idol family, reducing the size from seven to six.

"Why would you say that?" Lauren asked as soon as she sat down from her walk down the stairs. "How would you like it if I was all like 'Ohmygod, you do not know how excited I am that Haley is gone!" Honestly, Lauren was getting fed up with Haley and her sassiness. Sure, it was nice to have another female in the house but Lauren wished that it was nice and sweet Pia instead of sassy and arrogant Haley.

"Sorry," Haley said with an edge in her voice. She poured the last of the milk into her cereal bowl and started chomping of the Chocolate Cheerios.

"Yeah, that wasn't very nice." James added. Usually James played the whole "Tough-Rocker card" but last night he had been a mess. Stefano had been his roommate and best friend, James was crushed by that and had just gotten entirely pissed off by what Haley had said.

"I said sorry!" She exclaimed, blowing her top. Casey had immediately rushed to his girlfriend's side and James, Lauren, and Scotty had backed off, leaving the couple to themselves.

"I gotta go…brush my teeth," James said as he made a break for the stairs

"I'm going to…my room." Lauren added in, jumping up the stairs a few steps behind James. She was defiantly _not _in the mood to deal with one of Haley's breakdowns

"Same," Scotty agreed, catching up to Lauren. He grabbed her shoulder and she spun around to face him "Mind if I hang with you?" He questioned and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah…but we are leaving for the studio in about half-an-hour." She replied, opening up the door to her room and sitting on her bed, leaving room by her feet so that he could sit there.

Honestly, Lauren thought of Scotty as one of her best friends throughout the whole Idol experience. She could always go and talk to him and she felt comfortable around him. Lauren trusted Scotty as a friend and didn't mind opening up to him.

"Wanna play a game?" Scotty questioned as the two played catch with a purple squishy ball. She nodded and then threw the purple ball back to him. "Okay, twenty questions. You can go first."

"I already know everything about you Scotty!" Lauren exclaimed, giggling as he shook his head.

"Not _everything. _Now go." He pushed and she thought for a moment before asking a question. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a slam of the door.

"What are _you _doing in here?" Haley asked rudely, grabbing her bag from the bed next to Lauren's. Scotty was about to reply but Haley cut him off again "Whateves, It's time to go to the studio. Come on."

She left the room and Lauren and Scotty looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and followed the older female out the door and down to the limo.

* * *

><p>Lauren flipped through the packet of song choices to try and find one to sing. The theme this week was Carole King and Lauren knew a ton of the songs, she didn't know which one to pick. She knew Scotty would be doing some type of country-related song, Casey would stick to Jazz, Haley would go more R&amp;B, James would do his Rocker scene, and Jacob would go with Gospel. She herself would do Country also…she just wasn't sure which song to pick.<p>

"Jimmy?" She called out, referring to the name of the Musical Producer "What is the tune of _Where You Lead_?"

Jimmy looked up from where he was sitting and played a bit of it on the piano. Lauren smiled immediately, recognizing to song. "That's mine." She said and one of the assistants wrote it down. She was the last to pick and now they would start rehearsing.

"You will also be doing duets this week," Jimmy said, gaining the attention of the Idols "You will be doing them on the Performance Show. They won't have numbers, but, they will be commented on by the Judges."

"Do we get to pick out partners?" James asked with unsteadiness in his voice. If they got to pick, Lauren knew exactly who she wanted. Scotty. Their voices together sounded amazing and both of them felt a connection when they sang.

"No," Jimmy replied and Lauren could have sworn she saw the rocker breathe out a sigh of relief. "Casey and Haley will be together." _No duh _Lauren thought to herself _They are always together. _The jazz couple exchanged a high-five "You will be singing _I Feel the Earth Move_."

"Lauren and…" _Please be Scotty, _Lauren thought. She felt that she could do her best with Scotty; she would be most comfortable with him. "Scotty. You two will be singing _Up on a Roof_."

"Isn't that a love song?" Haley questioned, smirking at Jimmy.

"Well…yes." He answered and then turned to James and Jacob. Lauren blanked out what he was saying and Scotty soon came over to look at the lyrics with her.

The Idols were told to work on their duets today and their solo's the next day. Each duo was brought to a rehearsal room to work on their song.

* * *

><p>Lauren and Scotty were sitting in their rehearsal room looking at the lyrics for their song "Have you heard it before?" Lauren questioned. Scotty shrugged his shoulders<p>

"Maybe a little of it…" He trailed off as Jimmy poked his head in through the door.

"Hey kids." He greeted, pulling up a chair and sitting where Scotty and Lauren were. Lauren waved and Scotty mumbled a "Hey" before Jimmy started to speak again. "Well, this song is kinda a love song…can you guys try to act like it?" He questioned.

Lauren looked towards Scotty and shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah," She said "Scotty's pretty cool." Scotty nodded and Jimmy flashed them a smile. He started telling them about where they would be on stage; basically, they would be sitting on the steps near the judges. It was a pretty cool idea and Lauren was excited.

"Jimmy?" A voice called from out in the hallway, it was Christina. An assistant as the building. "Haley and Casey want you." She said shyly. Jimmy stood up and put his chair back

"Bye guys, good luck."

"Thanks," The two teens replied, before looking back at their music.

Within the next two hours, the piece was memorized and the voices of the teens were worn out for the day. "I'm bored," Lauren said, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting like a little girl. Scotty began to laugh and Lauren tried her best to give him an angry face "Why are you laughing at me?" She exclaimed.

"You look really funny," He replied

"Oh, thanks."

"You're welcome,"

"I was being sarcastic."

"Yeah," He looked up at her and gave her a smirk "I know."

"You really get on my nerves, McCreery."

"Hey, hey, hey." He said, putting an arm over her shoulder as they walked out the door "We're pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend here."

"For the song." Lauren added in, giving him a smile

"Yup," He replied, in a sad tone "For the song."

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo thats it. <strong>

**Comments? Critisim? Feedback? Like? Hate?  
>Please send a review! :)<br>Next Update: Tuesday? Monday? Wednesday?**


	8. Chapter 8: Results of Top 6

**Okay,**

**I have so MAJOR changes. **

**This story is now in 1st person and in LAUREN'S POV!**

**I'll save the rest til the end :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own American Idol or the characters. Part of this is fictional. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<br>****Thursday April 28****th****, 2011  
><strong>**Top Six Results Show**

I sighed as I fell into the –excuse me, _my-_ purple couch that sat in the Coca-Cola Lounge at the Idol Studio. I was exhausted and I really needed a break from all the stress of the past week.

Last night was the Live Show.

I was still thinking greatly about it.

I wasn't really worried about getting voted off, I was worried about what happened during the show…

Earlier in the week, Alex had texted me. He said that my parents had invited him and his family up. Said that he told them how much he wanted to see me. For my song, I decided to use a boy in the audience, play around with him. It wasn't much and I thought it would be fun. Until I figured out that _Alex _was sitting in the front seat.

Ryan had joked around with him after the song was over and yes, he _was _actually eighteen. Alex isn't the smartest kid in the world. I think that he had fun; I think that he felt I had feelings for him again.

The thing is…I don't.

Scotty had also gotten real jealous during the commercial break. He almost had a protective feeling to him, something that reminded me of my brother Tyler. I explained everything to Scotty, but, I'm still not sure if he understood.

But it isn't like I promised him anything.

I still don't know if he likes me.

I'm not even sure if I like him!

Then we had our duet. Again, the duet went fine; it was just what happened before the duet. You see, Ryan had asked us about our "Status". He was like "Scotty, you've had to act like the boyfriend in these past few duets…do y'all actually feel anything?" Now, I know for a fact that Scotty would _never _admit to liking me on live T.V. He also was still pretty mad about earlier that night.

Me, I was being _pretty _stupid.

I said flat out that he was cute.

Scotty on the other hand was all like "She is like a sister to me," I just shook it off, but, it hurt. I think that I was actually starting to like him. I thought that we could possibly date. Maybe, just maybe he would tell me how he felt.

I guess I thought too hard.

* * *

><p>"Lauren!" I opened my eyes to see Haley kneeling down to my eye-level. "You need to get dressed, Laur." She continued to say. My eyes strayed to the digital clock underneath the T.V. and I realized that I had about twenty-five minutes until ShowTime.<p>

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" I questioned, sitting up on the couch and looking around for my phone.

"We thought Scotty told us he would…guess not." She replied with a shrug of her shoulders "Now, go get dressed in like ten minutes."

I grabbed my phone from underneath one of the couch cushions and ran to my dressing room. I quickly put on my outfit for the night (A black and white polka-dotted dress). I then walked to the hair and makeup area where one of the ladies began to quickly curl my hair while another one messily through on some makeup. "Thank you!" I exclaimed quickly and then grabbed my microphone with about five minutes to spare. I gathered in the circle of us six idols left, going over last minute preparations for our group performance –A medley of Carole King songs-

"So, Sleeping Beauty finally woke up." Casey teased and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, it would have been sooner if _someone _woke me up." I replied, glaring at Scotty. Usually, he and I were pretty cool with each other but right now, I was pissed off at him. Between last night and today, I really needed a break from the "All-American Country Boy"

"_Sorry_." He spit back, reminding me of how Haley sounded when Stefano got voted off. I wonder if he'll sound like her if I get voted off, if he would be happy that I was gone.

I thought he liked me. I really did. Thanks Scotty, thanks a ton.

"Stop fighting!" Haley exclaimed. She gave me a look and then we were pushed into our places for the opening number. I gave Scotty one last look before tearing our eye-contact.

I wouldn't fall for him.

I would not fall for him.

And it sucks seeing Haley "Flirting" with him up on the stage. Yup, during the song Haley basically fakes "Flirting" with all the guys. Casey didn't love the idea at first, but, he got over it.

Casey was really protective of Haley. That was something that I wanted, something that I knew Scotty could be. If only it wasn't for stupid Alex!

Gosh, I hate Alex so much.

* * *

><p>Casey got voted off.<p>

Casey got voted off!

Haley was about to die. We went back to the mansion as soon as the show was over and all Haley did was cry into his shoulder on the way back. I think that we were all crushed, Casey was our entertainment.

But then again, if he didn't go this week we would have probably lost him the next week. Everyone was sure that James and Scotty would be the Final Two, Haley and I are also stuck in there. Jacob and Casey were the two odd ones out. They would have been gone within the next two weeks.

"I love you Casey," Haley cried, burying her head deeper into his shoulder and not letting go of him.

"One sec, Hales. You'll be the last goodbye." He promised, forcing his girlfriend to let go of him for three minutes so he could say goodbye to the other Idols.

"Jacob, I love you man. You're freaking amazing." He praised giving him a hug.

"James. You are awesomely awesome. I love you so, so, so much and I intend on you keeping that promise of us doing a song together."

"I love ya man." James answered and the two hugged for what seemed like hours. I guess it is hard to say goodbye to your best friend.

Casey then was released and turned towards Scotty and I. He waved a finger at us "Kiss and make up you too," He then pulled us into a group hug "I love you both so, so, so much. You are amazing and I'm voting for both of you." Scotty and I exchanged a look. He was voting for _us? _I knew Casey and I were close, but, I didn't know he wanted us to win that badly. Thanks Casey, I love you dude.

"Love you Casey." Scotty and I said at the same time. I looked over to him and we again shared eye-contact with me, again, breaking it after a few seconds.

Haley and Casey were whispering to each other, and then they started to kiss. After a few minutes, Casey finally was called to the limo back to his hometown. We all stood on the steps and waved to him. As soon as the car disappeared, Haley broke down in my arms.

"I'll walk her to bed," James offered, taking Haley from me and Jacob ran to her other side as they walked up the stairs.

Scotty and I eyed each other awkwardly, daring the other one to speak up first. "Listen, I'm sorry." Scotty finally said. I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders.

"It's okay." _LIE _

"No, it isn't." Scotty replied and then led me over to the couch "Listen, Lauren. I really like you. I've liked you since the Top 24."

I looked at Scotty. Thia was right. Haley was right. Stefano was right. He liked me. He really actually liked me.

But did I like him?

Are my feelings decided?

* * *

><p>Soooo thats it<p>

Thank you to all my reviewers! Especially** ClarVoYant2015, Just someone , **and** I3Idol  
><strong>But all of you are awesome! Please review! :)

Hailey (LuvLife113)


	9. Chapter 9: BF?

**Hey All,  
><strong>You guys are SO SO SO amazing. I got sooooo many more reviews that I expected last chapter! Thank you all so much!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own American Idol. This is partly fictional.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<br>****Sunday May 1****st****, 2011  
><strong>**The First Day in FOREVER to Relax :) **

"Come swimming with me Scotty!" I pleaded, trying to urge my boyfriend to come swimming with me.

Yup. You heard right. I said boyfriend.

After Scotty admitted his feelings towards me…I admitted my feelings back. I told him that I felt the same way and well, this is what it led to.

The only problem is Alex. Stupid, stupid Alex. I think he is coming up again for the shows next week. I guess I never really said how close our families are. Our families are next-door neighbors, super close.

He texted me again.

Scotty threatened to beat him up. Him and I were out the door and on our way to catch the next flight to Georgia last night but Haley and James stopped us. They were all like "You can't go all the way to Georgia and beat up some kid." Scotty and I argued with them, but, we lost.

Now, we're stuck in the Idol Mansion with our first day _eva _for relaxation. I wasn't about to put that to waste.

"Come on Scotty!" I tried again, this time taking his hand and pulling him out of his room to his balcony which was overlooking the pool. "Don't ya just wanna dive right in there?" He just shook his head and walked back into his bedroom, returning to the book he was reading.

"Go with Haley and James and Jacob." He said, flipping the page as I glared at him with my hands on my hips.

"Please Scotty!" I pushed "Please, please, please, please, please!"

"No babe, I don't swim." He said, looking up at me over the tip of his book.

"Fine." I said, throwing my hands up into the air "I'll just live the rest of my life in depression because you didn't go swimming with me." I pouted my lip and looked over my shoulder at him, seeing if pulling a sad expression would work.

He came over to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Would that make you happy?" He asked, giving me a soft kiss on the cheek

"You betcha." I replied, grinning from the kiss he had just given me. "See you in five minutes?" He nodded his head and pushed me out of his room so he could change and so that I could change.

"See you in five,"

* * *

><p>"CANNONBALL!" James exclaimed, running into the pool and creating a huge splash. I laughed out loud and then leaned back into my chair, tanning and waiting for Scotty to come outside.<p>

"Where's your boyfriend?" Haley teased from the chair next to mine.

I shrugged my shoulders before replying "He said he was coming out…" I replied and then saw Haley was practically drooling at something. I turned around to see in the direction she was looking at and saw that it was Scotty. He had a freaking six pack!

"Woah…you're a lucky girl there, Lauren." Haley mumbled and I hit her as Scotty came over to us, throwing a towel down on the chair next to mine.

"Hey," I said to him, raising a hand over my eyes to shield the sun out of them

"You going in?" He questioned and I nodded my head and stood up, then looked at Haley.

"You coming?" I asked her and she shook her head. I shrugged my shoulders and Scotty and I made our way into the pool.

"WATCH OUT!" James yelled, picking my up and throwing me into the pool before I even had a chance to think. The water was _freezing _and I was definitely _not _expecting to be thrown into the water.

Scotty, on the other hand, thought that it was hilarious. He was laughing extremely hard along with James and Haley. Jacob was laughing too, just not as hard. "Throw him in!" I yelled at James and he gave me a look and then pushed Scotty into the pool. "Haha." I said, sticking my tongue out at my boyfriend.

He splashed some water at me and then ducked when I splashed some back "Haha-Haha." He said back, with his tongue sticking out.

"You're such a child," I teased as we swam over to the side of the pool.

"Laur, you are younger then I am. You're the child here."

"Well, I don't act like one."

"Yes you do!"

"Well-"

I was cut off by Scotty lips hitting mine. I know that its cliché but that's the only thing that I can use to describe it. It was kinda our first kiss as a couple on the lips…and, I really enjoyed it. Scotty was sweet; he was aggressive like the other guys I had kissed.

I don't even know why Scotty did kiss me. It wasn't very romantic. Haley and James and Jacob were all watching and we were floating in the pool. I did enjoy it though, that kiss helped me realize some more feelings that I had.

"Break it up!" James yelled rudely after about fifteen seconds "We all wanna go swimming and that might be a little hard with two teenagers making out in the pool!"

I glared at James as Scotty and I separated. "I hate you so much." I said to him through gritted teeth.

"Love you too, Lauren!" He exclaimed happily, jumping back into the pool.

I ran my fingers through my hair and hopped out of the pool and back onto one of the lawn chairs while Scotty joined James and Jacob in a game of pool basketball or something like that. "He a good kisser?" Haley asked playfully and I looked at her, open-mouthed. "Is he?"

"I guess…" I replied, my face blushing.

"Casey was a good kisser." Haley stated matter-of-factly "I miss him a lot."

"We all do," I added "We all do."

"But the thing is," Haley started to say "You and Scotty aren't going to get separated. Him and you will probably become the Top 2. Everyone loves you. You two will be together forever. You're not gonna be able to get away from each other."

I looked at Haley again. That was the first time she'd ever really said something genuine and nice like that. "Really?"

She nodded

"Really."

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU! LOVE YOU ALL; My REVIERERS, READERS, SUBSCRIBERS, FAV STORIERS! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING!<br>LuvLife113 (Hailey)**


	10. Chapter 10: ByeBye

Hey guys,

Sorry for the late update. I was away all last week and kinda didn't know what to write...my bad. Thank you to all of the reviewers. We are at 60! That is the most I've had on a story before. I LOVE YOU ALL!  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own. Part of this <em>is <em>fictional. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<br>****Thursday May 5****th****, 2011  
><strong>**Top 5 Results**

* * *

><p>Last night was absolutely <em>amazing <em>for both Scotty and I. We had both sung wonderfully and I was almost positive that neither of us would go home.

"You nervous?" I asked Scotty, looking up at him, because my head was on his chest. We were chilling in the Coco-Cola lounge and talking about last night and about the elimination tonight.

He shook his head before replying "Not really. You shouldn't be either, we both did really well." Last night's theme was 'Songs from Now and Then'. I nodded my head and then laid it back onto his chest.

"How much time do we have left until the show?" I questioned as he grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers.

"Like an hour until we have to get ready, then we have another half an hour until the show starts."

"I don't wanna leave here." I said sadly, looking away from Scotty with tears threatening to fall out of my eyes. I would be pretty upset if I had to leave Scotty, I wouldn't see him very much. He would become a big star and I would be a nobody. "If I leave, will you promise me not to forget me?"

Scotty tapped my chin so that I was looking up at him "You're not going to leave," He replied softly and kissing me on the cheek "And I will never, ever forget you."

"Awwww," Haley exclaimed, walking into the room as Scotty and I were millimeters away from kissing "You two are freaking adorable! Can I take a picture and send it to Pia?" She held up her phone and Scotty and I jumped apart

"Haley!" I exclaimed. You see, we had to keep it _really _quiet that Scotty and I were dating. Not a lot of people could know and a picture could ruin it. Only Haley, Jacob, James, Thia, Pia, Casey, Stefano, Paul, my family, and Scotty's family knew we were dating and we wanted to keep it that way.

"Fine," She surrendered, putting her phone back into her shorts pocket. "Where are you mamas? Shouldn't they be keeping eyes on the lovebirds?"

I laughed aloud. Mine and Scotty's moms loved us together. They knew we would be an amazing couple from the beginning and they were counting down the days until Scotty would become my mom's son-in-law and I would become his mother's daughter-in-law.

"I honestly don't think they care." I replied to Haley and she had an understanding look on her face

"Sorry, blonde moment. I totally forgot that your parents love you too together."

"It's cool." Scotty told her with a shrug of the shoulders. We had sat back down on the couch together and he was absentmindedly playing with my hair.

I leaned back into him and he kissed the top of my head. "Well, I hate to interrupt you two but Lauren, we have to go get ready." Haley said, tapping her wrist as if a watch was there. I rolled my eyes but reluctantly got up after kissing Scotty on the cheek.

"See ya later." I said with a wave as Haley pulled me out of the Coca-Cola lounge and into the dressing room that we decided to share for the final weeks of Idol.

* * *

><p>"You two are so adorable together!" She gushed to me as we started to put together our outfits for later that night. I blushed slightly from her comment and looked over to her.<p>

"I really like him," I replied sincerely. It was true, I _really _did like him. He was sweet and funny and smart and a total gentleman.

Oh yeah, and he could sing.

"Well, he like loves you." Haley teased and I gave her a small shove.

"Shut up." I replied with my head ducked so she couldn't see my blush, I blushed whenever someone said something about Scotty. It was a habit that I really didn't like.

"Jacob says so." She replied smugly as we made our way into the two bathrooms of the dressing room to change. I had to say, I think that I looked pretty good that night. I was wearing a puffed out silver-ish colored dress that stopped at my knees and a simple golden necklace. After we changed, the make-up and hair artists came and they just added to the beauty of the dress. My hair was curled and Haley and I looked the best we ever did this week.

"Scotty's pretty lucky," Haley teased with a smile on her face. I hit her on the arm and blushed, again.

"Yeah, well Casey's gonna be in love." I teased back, laughing as Haley blushed this time. He had texted her a minute ago, wishing her luck.

"Are you nervous?" I asked her liked I had asked Scotty about an hour ago.

"A little, but, I think that it is okay to be nervous."

I nodded my head in reply as we made our way to the stage. We met up with the boys on the way there and I immediately found myself in Scotty's arms. "Our mama's wanna see us real quick," He said and the two of us walked over to the lounge where our mama's were sitting and talking.

"You look beautiful, Lauren!" My mom exclaimed and I gave her a hug, I gave Judy (Scotty's mom) one too and then Scotty and I stood by each other as they wished us luck.

"You're lucky you got such a beauty, Scotty." His mom teased and I blushed

"You too, Laur." My mama added and the two of us blushed and then said goodbye because we were needed at the stage.

"Good luck!" They both called out as they walked the opposite direction of us to the seats.

"Why are they so embarrassing?" I asked Scotty and he laughed before giving me one more hug.

"It's their job."

* * *

><p>"And the person leaving us tonight is…" Ryan paused, looking around the theater. I was standing next to Jacob in the middle of the stage. Him and I had been the Bottom Two and one of us was going home. <em>Please, please don't be me…<em> I prayed silently as tears were brimming my eyes. "Jacob Lusk." I looked over at the mad standing next to me. I gave him a huge hug and then made a beeline for Scotty. I threw myself into his arms and he instantly started to comfort me.

I was in shock. I was inches away from being sent home and I really couldn't deal with that. "Scotty…I'm…sorry." I said between sobs and I cried into his shoulder.

"For what babe?" He asked while Jacob sang his song and Haley patted my back reassuringly.

"For almost being sent home,"

"That's not your fault Lauren." He replied back and soon after the show was done and we walked backstage. He gave me a quick and soft peck on the lips and then we walked over towards Jacob.

Scotty hugged him first and the James hugged him. Jacob gave them both reassuring words and then turned towards Haley.

"I love you Hales." He said to her as the two hugged "You and I are diva buddies. I plan on it being the same on tour."

"No duh," She replied, sniffling a bit. He eyes were red and her face was streaked with tears, I'll bet we looked a lot alike.

Jacob then came over to me. "I love you too Lauren. Win this for me," He whispered into my ear and I kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too, Jacob." I replied back and then he left to see the judges. Scotty came over to me and I quietly cried into his shoulder, upset that our Idol Family was now down to four.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all guys. Please review. Luv ya. :)<strong>  
><strong>Hailey<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Dinner DateAwkward

**Another Chapter! Sorry about the late update, I've been gone for a long time and then I got back and then I go away again. So...yeah. But I updated now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Partly Fictional. I do not own Skype. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<br>****Saturday May 7****th****, 2011  
><strong>**Families Visit-Top 4**

* * *

><p>"Hey Mom!" I exclaimed into my phone, one of my arms bent at the elbow holding my phone to my ear and my other arm hanging off the couch Scotty and I were laying on, his arms around my waist. "What's up?"<p>

Today my family and Scotty's family were going to go out for dinner. It would be a nice break from all the Idol stress and it worked out because our moms were like BFFs, our dads got along, Tyler and Ashley could talk about collage and Scotty and I were well…dating.

"I wanted to let you know that Alex's family will be coming to dinner with us," She replied. I snapped out of Scotty's arms and started pacing the room.

"Whoa…what?" I exclaimed

I was _not _happy.

Scotty came over to me _What's wrong? _he mouthed. I waved a hand in his general direction to get him to stop talking and continued ranting to my mother. "Who invited them?"

I could hear my mom take a deep breath before replying "I did. They wanted to go out to dinner with us, but, we were already going with Scotty's family so I invited them along."

"Why?"

"Because it was the right thing to do."

Did she not understand how awkward that would be? First off, Scotty and I couldn't even _act _as a couple because stupid Alex was there with his family. Second, Alex was a past boyfriend. Who wanted to get back together with me.

Let's just say; Scotty can get a tad bit jealous.

"Whatever." I said with a slight edge in my voice "See you later mom."

"Love you Lauren,"

"You too mom."

I pressed the end bottom on my phone and turned towards Scotty who had a nervous look on his face. "What's up?" He questioned, taking my hand and leading me back over to the couch

"My mom invited Alex and his family to dinner."

"What?" Scotty replied, almost having the same reaction that I did. We were so much alike.

"It sucks." I said glumly, placing my head in-between my hands and Scotty came over to rub my back.

"It'll be okay babe; if he pulls a move on you I'll smash his head in,"

I could hear a bit of humor in his voice but I also knew he wasn't kidding. I gave Scotty a small smile and he let out a chuckle.

"You rock, Scotty."

"I know it."

* * *

><p>"Where are you going for dinner?" Haley asked, curling my hair while I sat patiently on a stool. Trust me, sitting still was hard work.<p>

"Er, that fancy restaurant around here. The one with the _really _good pasta."

"Oh-la-la!" She exclaimed, turning me towards a mirror so I could see the curls "And it's just your and Scotty's fams?"

"And Alex's family."

Haley stopped whatever she was doing to my hair and bent her head over to look at me in the face. It was pretty funny really, her head was upside down and her hair was almost touching my lap. "Say what?"

"Alex and his family are coming. My mom invited them, sadly."

"So, Scotty's gonna knock his face in?" Haley questioned, part sarcastically and part real.

"How'd ya know?" I squealed back, full on the sarcasm. She gave me a small smile and then handed me the outfit that we had already picked out. I took it and went to the bathroom off of our room to change. It was a simple pair of black Capri's with a white tank-top that flowed out with pink swirls on it. I thought that the outfit was pretty cute.

After I came out, Haley gave me a nod of approval. "You and Scotty taking a limo there?"

"Yup. I think we're leaving like…now." I grabbed my purse and took out my phone, sure enough Scotty had texted me to tell me to meet him downstairs. "Bye Hales."

"Bye girlie. Good luck!" She replied, hugging me and then waving as she grabbed her laptop. Probably to Skype with Casey or something.

"You look amazing, Laur." Scotty praised as soon as I walked down the stair, greeting me with a gentle kiss on the lips.

"You don't look so bad yourself, cowboy." I shot back, giving him an once-over. He was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a white button down shirt, just by looking at him you could tell he was country.

"You ready?" He questioned, placing an arm around my waist.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said back as we walked to the Limo that was taking us there.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" I squealed, running over to my dad as soon as we got to our table in the restaurant. Everyone else was already there and we were late –like always-. I hadn't seen my dad for a few weeks, so, I was ecstatic.<p>

"Hey Laur!" He exclaimed back, standing up from his seat and giving me a hug. "Evenin' Scotty." He said, acknowledging Scotty and giving him a handshake with a slight smile. Daddy like Scotty, we just had to play an act for Alex and his family which consisted of him, his mother, and his father.

"Hi Mama," I said, taking the seat across from her. Scotty sat to my right and Tyler sat to my left. Ashley was at Scotty's right and Alex was next to Tyler. My daddy was at the head of the table next to Alex, Scotty's dad was at the other head next to Ashley, and then the rest of the parents filled in on the other side. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Jameson. Hey Alex."

"Hello Lauren," They all said in unison. They were good like that.

Dinner was well…fine. We mostly talked about Idol experiences and stuff. Sometime during the dinner, Scotty had taken my hand underneath the table and luckily, no one had realized it.

"How come you haven't been answering my texts, Laur?" Alex questioned to which Scotty's hand stiffened. I knew that he probably didn't like anyone else calling me 'Laur'.

I shrugged me shoulders sheepishly. "I'm sorry; I've just been caught up in the Idol drama. It's really busy, now that it's coming down to the finals." I gave him a small smile and patted Scotty's knee, giving him reassuring him that he was the one for me and that he didn't need to be jealous.

"You've been texting your brother." Alex continued. Now I was getting just a _little _freaked out. How did he know I was texting my brother? Why did he care?

"Ya well, he _is _my brother." I shot a glance to my mom. She looked over to my dad who finally stepped in.

"Alex, I'm sure she'll text you once Idol is over. She is just very busy and needs only to be with her family right now."

Alex gave it a break. I don't really think he ever liked my dad and my dad really didn't like him.

Pretty soon, dinner was over. Scotty and I said our goodbyes and went into the limo again. "I'm sorry about tonight, Laur." Scotty said apologetically.

"Why?" I questioned back, leaning my head onto his shoulder

"Because I should have stood up for you against Alex."

"It is fine Scotty, really, it is." I protested, giving him a kiss on the cheek as we pulled up to the mansion "Night."

"Night Laur, love you."

I turned my head back. That was the first time he said that "Love you too," I replied, blushing, as I walked up the stairs and he stayed in the kitchen. I walked into my room and my phone buzzed.

**Alex: Tell cowboy to watch out, Laur. Cause pretty soon, you'll be mine again…**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the cliffie...but its like the first one. It had to be somewhere!<br>Thanks to the reviewers of last chapter  
>Please review!<strong>

**Hailey. **


	12. Chapter 12: Snooping Around

**Hey Guys,**

**So. I haven't updated in twenty-freaking-eight days. I apologize _greatly _for that. I kind of lost intrest for a little while but I pinkie-swear that I'm going to finish this story. I'm going to have about five more chapters. **

**Thanks for all the support. I love you all so much. **

Disclaimer: I do not own. Partly fictional.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<br>****Thursday May 12****th****, 2011  
><strong>**Results Top 4**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Laur?" Scotty questioned, looking over to me from his spot on the couch that we were sharing. We were currently watching Sports Center and lounging out before the Results show.<p>

"Yeah?" I replied, looking over to see him fiddling with my phone. He was playing a game on it or something. "What's up?"

"Why did Alex text you this?"

He showed me the message that Alex had sent me the night that we all went out to dinner. I shrugged my shoulders. "Why are you going through my private texts?" I shot back. He didn't have any right to be going through my messages, even if he _was _my boyfriend.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He questioned again, ignoring my statement before.

"I don't need you to protect me from everything Scotty, I'm a big girl." I said, raising my voice just a little. I didn't need him to protect me either. I had Tyler _and_ my daddy. They were more than enough.

"But, I'm your boyfriend. I'm supposed to protect you."

I took a deep breath before replying. "I have Tyler and my dad, Scotty. And besides, I took care of it myself."

"I just don't want you to get hurt." He replied, blushing and looking down.

"I'm _fine _Scotty!"

I stood up and starting pacing the floor, ignoring Haley as she walked into the room. "You guys okay?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, fine." I replied back quickly, not really wanting Haley to get involved with mine and Scotty's issues.

"Okayyyy." She drawled out, "I'm gonna pretend I believe that because I need to get back to painting my nails. But if anything is wrong, I'm here. M'kay?"

"Yup." I replied back

"Thanks Hales." Scotty added as she left the room.

"I need to go get ready too." I said after an awkward silence, deciding that I really didn't want to talk to Scotty right now "See you later."

"Bye Lauren." He replied, standing up to give me a hug which I awkwardly returned and then hurried out the door of the room.

* * *

><p>The show went on like usual. There were a lot of acts performing this night, along with Haley and I singing a duet and Scotty and James singing a duet.<p>

Haley still wasn't convinced that Scotty and I were okay, but, she let it slide so we could avoid confrontation with our mothers.

_I _didn't think Scotty and I were on good measures, either. He is very protective; I'm not really used to that. In all my other relationships I always took charge, didn't need to be protected because the guys I dated knew I was a tough girl. Scotty doesn't seem to get that. Doesn't understand that I don't need a bodyguard every second of every day.

By the end of the night, though, I was getting nervous.

I thought that all three of them are better singers than me.

And you only need one country singer in the Top 3, right?

But the thing is…I can't leave. I don't want to leave. I need to resolve things with Scotty. And Alex. For the better or the worse.

Finally it was Results time.

First Haley was safe. Then Scotty was safe. Then it was between James and I. Like last week. I was in the bottom two. I thought I was done for. I thought I was going home.

But…

I was safe.

James got sent home. "Rock-Star" James got sent home and I for one was crushed. James brought a relief to the group, got the pressure off of us and gave us some fun.

I was going to miss him.

A lot.

* * *

><p>It was around midnight by the time we got back to the Mansion. We had a <em>ton <em>of interviews that night and we had to say bye to James. We also had to start packing for our visits home.

I _had _to talk to Scotty, too.

"Scotty?" I questioned, walking over to his bedroom and knocking slightly on the door. He didn't answer so I walked in. The lights were off and he was lying in his bed.

I was about to leave when his phone started vibrating and lighting up and well, me –being the nosy girlfriend I am- decided to check it out.

Besides, he was checking my texts earlier.

I walked over to his bedside table and quietly looked on the screen. He had gotten a new text from a girl named…_Courtney. _

_Courtney? Who's Courtney? _

_Is Courtney to him like Alex was to me?_

I was about to leave but then decided to peek at the message.

In my defense, he looked at my texts. Why couldn't I look at his?

**Courtney: Hey babe…Wanna hang out after ya win? I missed the days of us. **

My mouth dropped in disbelief and I dropped the phone near the foot of his bed. I ran to my room.

_Maybe we need a break._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it's short, I just needed to get a chapter out.<strong>

**I promise that the next one will be longer. **

**Thanks guys, Please review,  
>LuvLife113 (Hailey)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: OMG

**Heyyyyyyyyy Guyssssss**

**So GUESS WHAT! I went to the American Idol Tour! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Good!**

**Anyways, the story is _almost _over :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Partly fictional. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<br>****Friday May 13****th****, 2011  
><strong>**Getting Ready To Visit Homes**

* * *

><p>Oh. My. Gosh.<p>

In less than an hour and a half I would be on a flight back home to visit everyone as the Top Three of American Idol have been doing for the past years. I was psyched! I would get to see my friends, family, and my home; all of which I have missed in the three of four months I was gone.

I was currently packing all of my crap up and talking with Haley about our Top Three song choices, songs we had picked earlier in the day. Right now it was about 3:30 and our _private jet _was leaving at 5:00.

"I'm _so _pumped for this, Laur. Wouldn't it be sick if you and I made it into the Top Two?" She paused and looked at me, almost like she was wondering if she could continue "First all-girl finale since Season Three." She repeated quietly, hoping the memory could come true.

For some reason, I hoped it would come true too. It didn't seem possible that Scotty and I could be the Final Two; that two country singers would be put into the Finale.

Scotty and I hadn't really talked much today.

Barely even looked at each other.

"Yeah. That'd be cool." I replied blankly, staring into my suitcase which was pretty empty. I hadn't really gotten around to the whole packing part yet, mostly just trying to find clothes that matched, keeping up the conversation with Haley and texting my cousin Holly.

"You okay, Lauren? You haven't really been acting like yourself lately."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm fine. Just think all the Idol pressure is building up on me."

"Uh huh. Okay, how are things goin' with Scotty?"

She _so _got me. How does she always know when I have boy troubles? First Week in the Idol Mansion I had some trouble with Alex, she caught on to that. Third week I had some feelings about Scotty, she caught on to that. Now, I'm having even more problems with Scotty and she's catching onto that.

I turned around and sighed. "Terrible."

"What's wrong, baby?" She came over to me and wrapped an arm over my shoulder, giving me a comforting squeeze.

"Well, Alex has been texting me a lot and then Scotty saw that one text I told you about and now he's like majorly jealous and over-protective. And then last night I was in his room because I wanted to talk to him but he was asleep and then his phone buzzed so I looked at his and it was from his girlfriend in like seventh grade –I think- anyways, her name was Courtney. Now _I'm _jealous." I spit out in one breath, talking extremely fast as Haley tried to catch on.

"Oh, Lauren!" She exclaimed, giving me a bear-hug "I'm so sorry, hun. But, I think you need to talk to Scotty about this. Pronto."

"I know." I replied, trying to get her to loosen her grip around me "I just don't want to."

"Well then wait a few days, maybe you'll forgive and forget on the way back from your hometowns."

"Maybe," I repeated, thoughtfully. "Thanks, Hales, love you girl."

"Most people do, hun." She replied with a smirk "Most people do."

* * *

><p>"Mama, I'm so excited!" I exclaimed, almost bouncing out of my seat. I was on my way back to my hometown and I couldn't contain my excitement. At all.<p>

"I know, Lauren, I know. Just try to tone it down, all right honey?" My mama replied, placing an arm across my legs to keep them from bouncing.

"Okay Mama, I'll try." I said, giving her a small smile

"Great Laur. Now do you mind moving so Judy and I can talk?" I looked over to see Mrs. McCreery sitting in the isle across from us.

"Of course not." I replied "I'll go sit with Scotty."

Oh wait. Scotty. I'm not sure I want to talk to him yet.

Scotty was sitting in the back of the plane with his headphones in his ears, his eyes closed and his foot tapping to the beat. I silently sat down next to him and glanced over to his IPod. He was listening to _Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not. _

"Hey." I whispered, daring myself to see if he would answer. One of his eyes shot open and then he quickly paused his IPod and took the headphones out of his ears.

"How long have ya been there?" He questioned, placing his IPod into his bag in front of his feet.

"About two seconds. What's up?"

"Nothing…"

"Then why don't you talk to me?" I exclaimed, finally showing my feelings to Scotty about well…everything.

"What do ya mean?"

"You got all mad when Alex texted me and then you didn't talk to me _at all _last night!"

"I was sleeping!"

"Not during the results show."

"Yeah, well…"

"And what about Courtney. Did you text her back?"

Scotty didn't respond to me that time. His face went blank and then into somewhat of a glare. "How'd you know?"

"You're allowed to look at my texts but I'm not allowed to look at yours?"

"Lauren!"

"Scotty!" I shot back, our faces two inches apart.

"Kids?" Our moms asked, turning around so their faces were in the isle.

"I think we need a break." Scotty said.

"I'm agreeing." I shot back, standing up from my seat and walking up the isle to Haley. "Scotty and I just broke up." I said, my lip quivering and I leaned my head into her shoulder.

"Aw, baby. You can cry." She said in a soothing voice and I quietly cried into her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG THEY BROKE UP!<strong>

**It's cool, though, I wouldn't have them end like that. You'll just have to last with it for a few chappies.**

**Anyways, please review. Thank guys! Luv Ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So you al probably hate me...sorry.  
>I just kind of lost intrest in the story, ya know?<br>But don't worry, I'll finish it. Next chapter is the last...:(**

**Don't Own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<br>****Thursday May 19, 2011  
><strong>**Top Three Results**

* * *

><p>"I'm so nervous, Hales."<p>

Haley looked over to me from her side of the dressing room. She was currently texting Casey and probably didn't want to be interrupted by me for about the 2000th time today. In my defense, though, it wasn't all my fault; this last result could make it or break it for me.

"Don't be, Lauren, don't be." She replied in a slightly cross voice. I heaved a sigh and then rested my head on my dressing room table.

It wasn't even like there was anyone else to talk to, either. My mama was in the audience already with the rest of the family, Haley obviously didn't feel like talking, and I wasn't about to go talk to Scotty. I hadn't talked to him since we broke up almost a week ago.

I also was getting homesick. I had been gone for almost three months and even though I visited my town this weekend, I was devastated. The place was a mess because of the storms. I was so shocked and upset…it just was so weird.

"20 minutes until show-time." Ryan's voice from the megaphone echoed throughout the whole backstage area.

I really wanted to go into the finale. If I made it this far, I wanted to go all the way. Sure, there probably wouldn't be two country kids in the finale but I really hoped that Scotty and I could both make it –no matter what Haley says-. I needed to talk to Scotty and the only way that could happen is if we both make it.

"We better make it, Lauren." Haley said, not looking up from her phone.

"What? Oh…yeah." I replied with much less enthusiasm. As much as I loved Haley, she could definitely act like a stuck-up brat at times. She was sometimes too full of herself. "I'm gonna go wander the halls." I told her, tucking up my dress and standing up from my chair.

"Bye." Haley replied "See ya onstage."

I really _was _wandering the hall. I didn't see anyone and frankly, it was getting quite boring. I needed someone or something to keep me company. So, I started humming to myself

_She grew up_

_On the side of the road_

_Where the church bells ring_

_And strong love grows_

_She grew up good_

_She grew up slow_

_Like American Honey…_

"That was good, Lauren."

I turned around to see Scotty at the end of the hallway. I blushed, looking down. "Thanks." I replied. I hadn't really talked to Scotty since we broke up.

"I wanted to say good luck." He said, coming closer down the hallway.

"Thanks." I said, again. "You too. Not that you'll need it or anything."

He rolled his eyes "We're all gonna need it, Lauren. Hopefully you and me will come out on top."

I smiled at him. "That'd be cool."

"_All Idols to Stage!"_

"We better go." I said, pointing down the hall.

"Yeah." We walked down the hall. I then began to go towards the other side "Lauren!"

"Hm?" I turned around.

"Good luck."

* * *

><p>"Well, a boy's gonna be in the finale!"<p>

I smiled towards Scotty and saw a look of despair cross Haley's face. Ryan had just announced that Scotty made it to the finale and honestly, I was genuinely happy for him.

Scotty came to hug both of us and then beamed towards the judge's and towards his family in the crowd. The audience was screaming and Ryan was clapping as he called a commercial break.

"Good job Scotty." I praised, letting him lead both Haley and I over to the couches on one side of the stage.

"Yeah. Nice job." Haley replied, obviously not very happy. I don't get why she wouldn't be happy, it's a pretty obvious fact that she will be in the finale. I mean, who wants two country singers in the finale? I doubt that would happen.

When the commercial break was over it finally hit me that I would probably be going home.

It was a really upsetting thought.

I looked over to my mother in the audience; she was looking directly at me. I knew that she knew what I was thinking, she always does. 'Stay Strong' she mouthed. I nodded although my head barley moved at all.

It was about twenty minutes later when Ryan finally called us up again.

To make things short…I MADE IT!

* * *

><p>"Mama!" I screamed as soon as the show was over and Scotty and I were able to see our families backstage.<p>

"Baby girl!" She yelled back, opening up her arms and giving me a huge hug, "I'm so proud of you Lauren!" She then turned towards Scotty and his family "And you too, Scotty."

"Thank you." He replied back, accepting the hug my mom was about to give him as his family praised me.

"You're goin' down, Cowboy." I teased, referring to my old nickname for him.

"No way, Alaina." He teased back, opening up his arms for a hug with which I greatly returned.

Who knows…maybe we _could _get back together.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it.<strong>

**Next chappies the last one...REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG THIS IS IT! THIS IS THE END!**

**I know that it is REALLY SHORT but I think that it ties it all up...so yeah.**

**Read. I'll save the sappy author's note til the end... :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AND THIS IS PARTLY FICTIONAL!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<br>****May 26****th****, 2011  
><strong>**Finale**

* * *

><p>"Oh. My. God."<p>

"Calm down Lauren."

"Oh. My. God!"

"Lauren. Calm down!"

"OH. MY. GOD!"

"LAUREN!"

I flashed a look towards my half-friend-half-boyfriend Scotty McCreery. "Sorry." I said, him giving me a somewhat understanding look. Within the next five minutes either Scotty or I will win American Idol.

So, you can kind of understand why I'm freaking out. Right?

I'm also freaking out because my hairstylist dared me to kiss Scotty if he won. Not that I haven't kissed him before or anything, it's just that it would be on live television and well…you get the problem. Don't won't the whole world in on my life or anything.

"You're gonna be fine." He promised, him wrapping his arms around my shoulders. We were currently sitting backstage while the last commercial break of the season was happening. I was still freaking out.

"If it isn't my two love birds!" Paul and Casey teased, both of them walking down the hallway. I felt my face grow hot and Scotty moved his arms off of my shoulder.

"Can it McDonald." Scotty said, playfully wrestling with him.

"SCOTTY AND PAUL YOU BOYS STOP IT!" Pia yelled from the other hallways, running over to them. She yelled at them for a second and then came over to me. "How's my little baby doing?"

"I'm freaking out."

"Thought you would be."

"Well my mama knows her baby." I replied a small grin on my face as I remember one of the many inside jokes Pia and I had. She wiped a tear that was forming in her eye.

"I love you to death and beyond Laur."

"Same."

"I LOVE YOU TOO LAUREN!" Jacob exclaimed, giving Lauren a hug from behind.

"Yeah well I love Scotty more." Stefano said as he gave a high-five to Scotty. "Actually. Just kidding. Lauren's my fav."

"I like you both equally." James added, coming into the section where most of the Idols were standing. Haley followed him up with a "SAME!"

"One last group hug?" Pia questioned. All the idols nodded and came together one last time.

* * *

><p>"And the winner is…."<p>

Oh my gosh. I am going to faint. I am so scared. OMG.

"SCOTTY McCREERY!"

I smiled. I was genuinely happy for him, like I always would be.

"Come here Laur." He said, giving me a hug. His back was to the audience and I was facing them. It was then I remembered the bet.

And I kissed him.

Did I regret it?

Nope.

Did I think it was stupid?

Nope.

Did I care what anybody thought?

Nope.

Because well…

"Hey Laur?" He said, after I broke the kiss "You are all I ever wanted."

* * *

><p><strong>And we are now OVA!<strong>

**Review if ya want, it _is _the last chappie.**

**So anyways, I'd like to thank all of you SOOOOOO FREAKING MUCH!1**

**THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS, FAVORTIES, ALERTS, AND SO ON!**

**I love you all and I'm really sad *CRIES***

**THANK YOU FOR READING _SHE WAS ALL HE EVER WANTED!_**


End file.
